


unconventional

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Gwen know about Merlin's magic, Bathing, Canon Universe, Domestic, F/M, M/M, OT3, bed sharing, merlin braids Gwen's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Arthur comes home to his unconventional family.





	unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as ot3 or really any combination of relationships among the 3 as either romantic or platonic

Arthur entered his chambers and finally let his shoulders slump. It had been a long day of council sessions, and Arthur had excused Merlin after he had served dinner. Getting through the last stretch of the session without Merlin was miserable, feeling twice as long as the rest of the day despite being a much shorter time period.

Merlin and Gwen are sitting on the bed with their legs crossed. Merlin is behind Gwen, braiding her hair, and the two are chatting and giggling. Their laughter is so loud they don’t even hear Arthur enter, and he takes a moment to lean back against the door and simply watch them.

He can’t help the smile that grows on his face at the sight. Merlin and Gwen look so happy and carefree, it’s exactly what Arthur needs after the tiring day he’s had. 

“So, Merlin. Are you going to prepare my bath or do you intend to slack off all night?” Arthur finally says, interrupting their conversation.

“Arthur!” Gwen exclaims excitedly. 

Arthur walks over to the bed to drop a kiss on his wife’s forehead in greeting. Merlin finishes up the braid and ties off Gwen’s hair before leaning back.

“I already prepared a bath for you. It’s behind the screen.”

“Well, help me undress then,” Arthur says.

Merlin grumbles about being ordered around and Gwen shakes her head in amusement. Merlin climbs out of the bed to help Arthur but continues to protest as he does so.

When all of Arthur’s close are discarded, he dips a toe into the water.

“Merlin, this is freezing!”

“Well, I readied it for you a while ago. I didn’t realize the session would run so late,” Merlin says in defense, before whispering a spell to heat up the water.

Arthur happily climbs into the tub. The water is the perfect temperature, and he sighs as he closes his eyes.

Sometimes it’s hard to believe he ever thought magic to be purely evil. He’s known about Merlin’s magic for about a year now, and while their relationship was rocky when Merlin first confessed, it is now stronger than ever. 

Arthur was working up to overturning the ban on magic. It’s been a long and arduous process, resulting in many long council sessions, but it’s more than worth it. It’s the right thing to do, and Arthur has always wanted what’s best for his people. But more importantly, overturning the ban will set Merlin free. He’ll no longer have to hide as an idiot servant. 

Arthur’s able to admit to himself that he’s kind of afraid about what will happen when magic becomes legal. He knows Merlin is completely loyal to him, and he absolutely deserves to be the court sorcerer, but Arthur will miss having Merlin by his side all the time. He’ll miss having an excuse to bring Merlin with him everywhere. He’ll miss the way their relationship has been as master and servant. Despite the problems caused by their difference in status, it’s all they’ve ever known. What will become of them when they are no longer defined by these roles?

Arthur startles as a pair of hands grasp his shoulders and begin to knead the tense muscles.

“Relax,” Merlins says. “Whatever you’re worried about will be fine.”

Arthur moans as Merlin continues the massage, working out the kinks in Arthur’s neck and back.

When he finishes, Merlin begins to wash Arthur, making a few comments about Arthur’s laziness but doing it nonetheless. 

“Thank you,” Arthur says, when he’s finally dressed in his night clothes. 

Merlin gives him a soft smile that warms Arthur to the bone.

“Stay here tonight,” Arthur whispers.

Merlin’s smile grows and he nods.

Arthur climbs into bed beside Gwen, who has been reading by candlelight, and hooks his chin over her shoulder as he waits for Merlin to change. His eyes are too droopy to focus on the words on the page, so he simply closes them and nuzzles into Gwen.

Gwen giggles and sets her book aside, then begins to run her hand through Arthur’s hair. 

The light fades from the room as Merlin begins the process of blowing out the candles, and Arthur rolls over to the edge of the bed to watch Merlin make his way around the room. He stares at Merlin sleepily, a fond smile on his face as Merlin finally makes his way to the bed.

“Move over sleepyhead.”

Arthur groans but doesn’t budge. Merlin huffs but doesn’t seem all that annoyed, instead climbing over Arthur’s body to the middle of the bed.

Gwen immediately turns to wrap an arm around Merlin, and Merlin throws an arm around Arthur. Arthur presses back into Merlin’s warmth, feeling Gwen’s hand brush against his side.

It’s definitely unconventional for a king to have two people in his bed. Uther would throw a fit if he knew his son was ruling with two servants as his partners and advisors. If Uther knew Arthur had a man in his bed. If Uther knew that man was a sorcerer.

Yet Arthur is unbothered by the thought. Merlin and Gwen have helped him overcome many values that Uther had instilled in his son, but they’d also helped him realize he didn’t need his father’s validation.

So the king of Camelot shares his bed with two people who used to be servants. So the king of Camelot allows magic to be used casually. So what. He’s happy this way. More than content with his makeshift family, and he wouldn’t want things any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
